Of Shells and Wings
by TurtleGarg81
Summary: Our favorite winged protectors meet half-shelled heroes. What will fate have in store? Turtles are based mostly on the 2007 movie. Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles or TMNT. If I did, the Goliath Chronicles would never have happened, and Michael bay would never been allowed near the turtles.
1. Chapter 1

Claw worked his way through New York's storm sewers. The tiger mutate would patrol the surrounding area of his subterranean home. The former Genu-Tech lab, where an unlucky few were mutated into anthropomorphic bat-winged cats with the ability to shoot electricity out of their hands, had been converted into a refuge. It housed Claw, other mutates, some gargoyle clones, and a portion of of New York's homeless population. It had been dubbed the Labyrinth for the various passageways that snaked throughout the large complex.

_"Things could be worse,"_ Claw silently mused. _"Since doctor Sevarius added electric eel DNA for shits and giggles, I could have ended up a lot uglier."_ He smirked a bit. Losing his voice had saddened him, but resembling Tony the Tiger's feral cousin wasn't that bad.

The mutates and clones patrolled their assigned sections to keep out drug dealers and other violent beings. Claw once came across some asshole who decided to dump a litter of puppies into one of the drains. After rescuing them, the mutate made his presence known. The man messed himself, then ran into traffic babbling incoherently. The puppies were then brought home, where they were fussed over by the Labyrinth's children.

Claw was shaken from his thoughts when a green ball of light flashed from several feet away. He hid behind a bend in the tunnel and made himself a small as possible. As the light faded, it left something behind, and an exclamation of "Whoa!" was heard further down the tunnel. A humanoid turtle riding a skateboard had also seen the light and appeared to investigate. Claw's eyes widened in surprise, and a half remembered Shakespearian quote about "more things in heaven and earth," flitted across his mind.

He (Claw figured out from the turtle's timbre that he was male) slowly approached the spot where the light had been. The turtle looked concerned as he peered at what Claw realized was a female gargoyle laying unconscious on an elevated spot in the tunnel. She showed no signs of stirring as the turtle looked her over. Claw decided to observe and jump in if the terrapin did anything violent. I would be hard for the mutate to explain himself if the turtle was friendly, so he decided to go back for someone who could speak if the guy seemed to be on the level. This was risky, but Claw was an early experiment, and had lost his voice when he changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey had been blowing off some steam as he rode his skateboard through the storm sewers. He may have appeared to others as a air-headed ball of energy, but there was more under the surface. The youngest brother was smarter and more mature than he let on. He just knew that his elder siblings occasionally needed a bit of distraction and someone with a sunny disposition to lighten their lives.

Tonight, however, Mikey had gotten into a rare fight with Raph. He had let the hot-head know he was tired of being talked down to, and how much more the red banded turtle's life would suck without his presence and support. When Raph rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever," something snapped in Mikey's head. He then told Raph to, "Suck on a used douche-bag," grabbed his skateboard and left a stunned family in his wake as he jumped over the turnstiles.

As he pushed himself faster and faster down the tunnels, tears streaming from his eyes, and his pulse pounding in his ears, some strange feeling told him to slow down. Mikey then saw a bright flash of light in the distance. Exclaiming in surprise, he slowly made his way to the source.

The fight momentarily forgotten, he looked upon what he, at first, thought was a strange female mutant lying on the ground. Once he took note of her features, he realized she was something else entirely. Mikey had once taken a large red book from Donnie's collection labeled "Myths and Monsters." One entry described gargoyles and mentioned how there were conflicting views on whether they were friendly or not.

Years later, he had snuck out a few times and watched some as they did similar work patrolling the city. He never got too close, as they seemed to start sniffing the air. They had a keen sense of smell and good eyesight. Mikey's siblings eventually saw them too, and were counseled by Splinter to keep their distance for now.

Mikey shook his head. He should have know fate would hasten their contact once those words left Splinter's muzzle.

When it seemed the gargoyle wasn't stirring, he called Donnie. "Mikey! Where are yo-." "Save it for later Don. I found someone who may need medical help. She's unconscious, and may not like our intervention, so we may need someone strong to deal with her if she wakes. Call Leather-Head for back-up." "If she may be dangerous, then Splinter might refuse. Who is it? Karai?" "No Don. She's a gargoyle." Mikey heard Splinter sigh. He must have been on speaker. "Bring her my son. Perhaps it is time we met the other guardians of the city."


End file.
